Stacy
Stacy is a character in Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf. She is Slowy's childhood crush. Appearance Stacy is a goat with fair skin, white fleece and pink antlers decorated pretty pink petaled flowers with yellow smiley faces in the middle. She has short ponytails with bells on them. She wears a purple purse, pink shoes, and a pink choker. When she was an adult, she had pretty bangs. Personality Stacy is kind and lovely. She loves Slowy and writes to him every day. Kind and helpful, she helped the goats successfully complete the diving competition. She is considerate, teaching Slowy to learn to understand the truth. Likes diving and singing. History When she was young, she was the most beautiful sheep in the Goat Village. Her beauty is no less than that of Tibbie in the modern Goat Village. She and Slowy are childhood lovers, and and often watched the fireworks together. When Stacy fell ill, she wrote a letter to Slowy, which fell into the hands of Wolffy by accident. Wolffy faked the letter and managed to catch Slowy. After Slowy knew Wolffy's plan, he was furious and knocked him and Wolnie down to escape the Wolf Castle. In Pleasant Goat Sports Game When Paddi joined the Robot Goats' team, Tibbie was left without a partner to participate in the diving competition. Therefore, Slowy used the time machine to transport the goats to the Green Green Grassland in 3518 to help Tibbie. Slowy found Stacy and insisted that she should participate in the diving competition with the Tibbie, but she dissappeared in the training on the eve of the game. In the end, Stacy became Tibbie's coach and guided her and Sparky to participate in the diving competition. In Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang! Stacy left Slowy a music box to remember her by, and Slowy kept it. He didn't want to share it with anyone. One day he decided to go somewhere where he could be alone and enjoy the music box all by himself, but while he was traveling he was caught by Wolffy. He wanted to modify Stacy's music box, and Slowy got very angry. Eventually the music box was damaged, and Slowy recognized the joy of sharing with others. In The Tailor's Closet In episodes 15 and 16, Slowy wanted to make a hat for Stacy. In episodes 27 and 28, Stacy wanted Slowy to go to see her ballet performance, but finally called to be unable to attend and he supported her spiritually. In Meet the Pegasus When Slowy comforted the Pegasus Prince, he gave himself and Stacy as an example. In Rescue Across Time She was brought to the current space-time by TaoTao, who also fed her drugs changing her appearance into that of a primitive, making Slowy and other goats couldn't recognize her. Stacy telling the goats all the truth, Slowy went to invent potion to turn her back while Tibbie and Jonie tried dressing her up. Not knowing Slowy's real identity, Stacy talked heart to heart with him by the river. In Stacy's space-time, she was going to move and say goodbye to the Slowy then. She told Slowy this and Slowy comforted her that they would keep in touch even if they would live in different places. In the meanwhile, TaoTao robbed the potion and broke it. Luckily, some of it splashed into one of Slowy's tubes. Stacy consequently recovered. Slowy knew the truth that he didn't make it to say goodbye to Stacy, so he decided to rewrite it. When Stacy was sent back home, the current Slowy followed her. Slowy saw her off at the railway station, but the Slowy then didn't come in time. When the last bus Stacy took started off, Slowy reached and set off fireworks which are Stacy's favorite. Stacy saw it on her train, waving goodbye to two Slowys and the five little goats. Trivia *In her Chinese name 花羊羊 (Huā Yángyáng), 花 (Huā) literally means flower, and 羊 (Yáng) means goat. *In the 85th episode of Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang!, "Stacy Music Box", the song she sang was "Dreams in the Starlight", but the lyrics are different from the original song. Category:Characters Category:Goats